comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor
"Just look at him. So sleek. So powerful. So... beautiful, like some great golden god made flesh. Of course, any sensible god would demand absolute obedience in return for his favor. But, no, our Man of Steel protects us, with no strings attached. The people? Hmph. They practically worship him anyway. Enjoy your reign while you may, Superman. For surely as night follows day, there comes a time when even gods must die." - Lex Luthor from Superman: Doomsday Lex Luthor is a name that is almost impossible to not recognize. One of the most dangerously intelligent men on Earth - he is a billionaire industrialist of a multinational corporation, a scientist who has invented countless inventions far beyond mainstream current technology, an ex-President of the United States ... and a super-villain. Of all Superman's enemies, Lex may be the most dangerous - not because of raw power (as he is still human) but because of his determination, focus, obsession, and ability to sway people. His hatred of Superman (and all aliens for that matter, but particularly the Man of Steel and the other Kryptonians) stems from a purely ideological standpoint - that Superman's very existence makes human achievements (in particular his own incredible achievements of going from being born in poverty-stricken Suicide Slums to two abusive parents to being one of the richest and most important men on Earth) seem useless in comparison. Lex has endless ambition and greed - even though he has everything a man could ever imagine needing, he always wants more. Background * Lex Luthor is born in Metropolis' Suicide Slums, but after engineering his parents deaths and collecting a sizeable life insurance policy, he begins what will become LexCorp and grows it into one of the most powerful corporations in the world. * Lex attempts to take over Gotham City following the No Man's Land crisis. He is stopped by Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox. * Lex is elected President of the United States, however his crimes are revealed and he is impeached and goes to jail. * Following the Heroes Crisis Lex Luthor is freed from prison, his crimes are blamed on Kryptonite poisoning and he takes control of LexCorp again. * Vandal Savage kidnaps Luthor and replaces him with Clayface and uses his resources and influence to launch the Victims of Heroes campaign, however Luthor is rescued by Superboy and with the help of Supergirl and the Avengers he is able to turn the tables on Vandal Savage. Personality Logs *2013-04-18 - Family Affairs: Lex meets his Match - Match asks Lex questions and gets more answers than he bargained for ... as a potential protege? *(DP: 2013-04-25 - Lex Luthor: Back in the Public Eye) *2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil - Who believes in these so-called heroes? Certainly not the people... after this footage. *2014-04-09 - Father and Half-Son Reunion - Superboy to the rescue!.... of Lex Luthor?! *2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables - Lex Luthor calls another press conference with a surprise for his 'partner' Vandal Savage. (DP: 2014-04-12 - Victims of Vandal?) (DB: 2014-04-12 - Exclusive: Lex Luthor Speaks!) Gallery File: Lexluthor-secretorigin.jpg File: lexvsuperman.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Villain Category:Metropolis Category:DC NPC